


Mish-Mash

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: fanbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Reed builds his first automaton. The automaton is very happy to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mish-Mash

Congratulations! Today is your very first day of existence!

You have just opened your eyes to view the quite impressive lab around you. There are tools and gadgets everywhere, and it is very exciting!

Standing before you, staring at you in awe, is a man wearing a very nice-looking purple tank-top. He seems very happy to see you!

“You’re alive,” He states.

You nod because yes, you are alive! And what a great feeling it is!

“That’s amazing,” The man whispers.

“Yes, it is!” You chirp. The man has made you feel very good by saying so, and you decide that you like making people happy!

 “What is my name?” You ask the man.

The man almost laughs out of joy.

“Mish-Mash,” He breaths. “Your name’s Mish-Mash.”

 

Your name is Mish-Mash and today is your second day of existence!

You are pretty sure that you like existing a whole lot! Everything is so fantastic! You love looking at things, and touching things, and really- you just love things in general!

On top of things being grand, you have also been informed that you have brothers! Three of them! And boy, are they swell!

Rabbit’s the oldest. You know this because he told you several times. The Spine is second oldest, and he seems like he is sort of a stick in the mud! But golly, is he shiny! The Jon is the youngest. You do not get to talk to him for very long because he is busy stacking soda cans.

Mr. Reed, the man that made you, introduces you to the other humans in the house! You meet Steve, who has very interesting hair. You find him quite intriguing overall. You also meet Sam! Sam is your favourite. Sam has a very orange moustache that you like a lot. You sort of wish you could have a moustache, but you know that you cannot because you are a robot!

Later in the day, you meet Peter Walter, who is Mr. Reed’s superior. Peter is very nice, and tells you that you are well put together for a robot made out of scrap metal. You think that is very kind of him and you thank him even though you do not understand what he means.

Mr. Walter’s mother is great, too! She calls you charming, and she smiles at you. You really like her because she seems to really like you!

You are very happy that you live in the Walter Manor!

 

It is your fifth day of existence, and you are beginning to feel a little bit sad.

Today, you ask The Spine if he would play checkers with you (you really like checkers). He says no.

You decide that perhaps Rabbit would like to play! Alas, you are wrong. He says that he is too busy to play with you. You do not understand what he is busy with. All he is doing is holding a toaster to his chest and stroking it. Rabbit is weird.

The Jon would certainly like to play, you think. So, you ask him. He does not hear you. He is too preoccupied trying to feed bread crumbs to the porcelain ducks on the mantel in the living room.

You think that you’ll try asking Mr. Reed! He’ll definitely have time for you! He is your papa, after all.

As it turns out, you are wrong again. Mr. Reed is busy. He is reading a textbook on engineering and robotics.

You try Steve, next. Steve is playing darts. You do not wish to learn how to play darts, so you leave him alone.

The last person you ask is Sam.

You are afraid that he might say that he is busy, too. That he does not have time for you right now. That you should go away.

But to your surprise, he does not say any of those things.

“Sure, I’d love to,” He says.

You and Sam have a great time playing checkers! You like Sam! He is your favourite human.

Living in the Walter Manor is not so bad with Sam around.


End file.
